Green, Red, and Gold
by stripedshortie
Summary: Everyone is paired with a color. Some colors are meant for each other. It seems that Tony is the only one that notices the ones in Loki's eyes. Tony never much cared for green. Loki despises red and gold. There are exceptions to everything, aren't there?
1. Prologue

_Aight. My first published fic, I'm really excited to finally have some of my writing out there. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Marvel or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

><p>Everyone is paired with a color, though for the Æsir, it was most often than not, gold.<p>

Loki's was green.

It had been _destined_ for him since he was taken to Asgard. Or as Loki had believed for most of his life, since he was born.

Scarcely a soul remembers when he started wearing green, as it was so long ago, all they can recall is that it was a rare occasion to see the young prince out of the rich color, the color of magic.

Loki remembers.

The color is beautiful.

It was something that was _his. _

Of course, others wore it too, but when people thought of the God of Mischief, they thought _green. _

Later, it was thought of as the color of a villain, but that didn't matter then.

Then, it was Loki's, something to call his own. His belongings were his, but shared by Thor, broken and torn by Thor.

Who felt awful afterward. Loki would ignore that.

Thor's color was red.

Red was a color that hurt Loki's eyes, mostly.

Very ironic, when his true heritage was revealed.

Red and gold burned Loki. Burned brands into his mind, by the sheer amount of it always around him, making him despise them. He was sickened by them, they were awful, ugly colors.

But green brought him a strength he couldn't muster himself.

It meant _Loki, _it was a symbol that embodied him. A thing Thor couldn't touch, along with his magic.

Both meant the same in Loki's mind, as it only made sense.

oOo

A memory of green.

It is in the gardens.

Loki is young, Frigga looking elegant and youthful as well. She has Loki in her lap, sitting atop of her azure dress, pooling around her, mimicking the waters in the fountains nearby.

Blue is Frigga's color.

Loki has not found his yet.

He is just past the age of a toddler, eyes bright and eager with the beauty of everything, as he grabs hold of his mother's hand.

The eyes will dull later.

Frigga smiles at her son, but gently takes his hand off of hers. The queen's hands are flourishing through the air, beckoning magic from around her, making Loki gasp and admire the blue sparks and swirls coming from her fingertips.

As she changes the colors of the flowers around her, Loki squeals in delight. Each hue fades into the next, as if the previous were never there. A simple spell, but one that captivated the young one's eyes.

One dye makes the child gape in awe, and crawl quickly towards the petals of a flower unheard of on Midgard.

It is the color of the grass around them, of the leaves on the trees, of his eyes, but this is different, instead, this shade is a dark, calm, consistent pigment.

None of this goes through the future mages mind, only that this hue is lovely.

oOo

Tony Stark had two colors, his association with them coming much later in his life compared to a certain god.

His acquaintance was a simple matter of not liking a suit of armor all the same color.

Throw a little hotrod red in there.

Gold.

The Iron Man armor, which was Stark in itself.

No childhood stories here.

Just that Anthony had always liked the two together.

Not that there is no story to tell.

Nor does it make them any less important.

oOo

Red and gold fell from the sky, that day called the Battle of New York.

Green caught it.

Strange how colors like to play games like that.

A great, hulking beast of green catches Stark, who very well knew he might've perished.

He has stopped the threat.

Almost costing his life.

Very nearly.

He lies still, encased in a metal casket.

A roar, bellowing and rattling wakes him.

Shawarma is suggested, Anthony being ever the cocky bastard.

There is still a matter of a mad god to deal with.

oOo

This god lays on the ground, after being smashed into it, and is so rattled that he does not notice six figures come up behind him.

The blue in his eyes is gone.

They don't notice.

Loki already knows they won't believe him.

No one ever does.

He isn't even reluctant in his surrender.

He just wants a drink before the inevitable.

oOo

Loki is muzzled and chained.

The last of his defiance is only shown in his eyes.

Something else flashes behind them, a fish under ice.

Stark sees this.

Something squeezes his heart, calling for attention.

Thor says this is not like his brother.

There has to be something else at play here.

The lights bear their weight down, ready to take the brothers away.

* * *

><p><em>This is an 'omnipresent' chapter, not all of them will be written this way. It will mostly be from either Tony's or Loki's perspective.<em>

_Reviews would be lovely._

_You're all amazing, ^^_


	2. As It Seems

**_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Marvel or any of it's characters. I don't make any profits from this fanfiction._**

_Sadly._

_Anyways, I'd like to say when I'll be updating. It will most likely be every Friday or earlier, unless like, real life and stuff, kicks me in the ass. Or I just feel like being scum._

* * *

><p><em>The lights bear their weight down, ready to take the brothers away.<em>

* * *

><p>Tony sees the terror flash behind Loki's eyes.<p>

Like _hell_ he couldn't notice that.

Though Tony feels a guilt dragging him down, betrayal of the team and whatnot, the look in the god's eyes wasn't imagined.

Why was he so afraid of going back?

On the off chance something is going on in the background, what choice does he have?

It's either let Blondie take him to Asgard, Tony left helpless on Earth, or go with them, hoping with all his damaged heart that nothing was wrong. Thor could lightheartedly scold him, and tug him by the ear back to Midgard.

_Damn it._

He sees a flash of light, and makes his decision.

_Fuck my life._

Tony Stark holds on for dear, alcohol filled life, to Thor's meaty arm.

"Antho-" The thunderer begins, only to be cut off, on their way to the golden realm, with lights glowing blue enveloping them.

The rest of the Avengers stare where the three were lifted, with unrelenting shock.

The silence hangs in the air, a web blowing in awe.

"What the HELL?!" The silence is unashamedly shattered by the archer.

* * *

><p>"Stark! Have you gone mad?!" An angry howl comes from Thor, as he clenches the front of Tony's suit.<p>

"Easy, your majesty. Hear me out 'kay?"

"Make your explanation swift. I have yet to bring Loki in front of the All-Father to pay for his crimes." His face fell when he spoke the last sentence.

Loki was busy looking between the two of them, pure confusion covering his features. Under different circumstances, the way his eyes were widened would have been funny, but now, it just emphasized the darkness in the hollows under them.

"Alright, um, this was a split second thing, so I'm hoping I'm wrong. It might have been a trick of the light, but when our favorite God of Lies was threatening me, his eyes were blue. Now his eyes are pretty green, and unless I got drunk off my ass without knowing-which I've done before-Loki looked sick at the thought of coming back here."

Loki's face suddenly had a veil of horror covering his face. It seemed like he would deny the statement if he could, but it was quite hard to convey his thoughts when his silver tongue was held back.

"Anthony…" Thor spoke lowly and dangerously.

"Thor, he's your brother," Loki glowered at the billionaire, "At least look into it." Tony stared pleadingly into the sea colored eyes of the god wielding Mjolnir.

"...It is noteworthy enough to question." The blonde prince's face was cast down as he had once been. Today had been a flurry of emotions. This was not helping at all, the fact that his little brother could not have been completely in control. It was not a place a younger prince would have thought his little brother could ever be.

Though thoughtless murder wasn't a common thought either.

Someone else in the observatory cleared their throat, causing Stark to jump nearly out of his skin.

"I will inform the All-Father that you have matters to discuss with him."

Loki tilted his head toward a man that was completely clad in gold. Even his eyes, which seemed to observe far beyond comprehension. A god with jet black hair seemed to dislike everything around them, Tony noticed. He also noticed that the precious metal was smotheringly everywhere.

_Holy hell, they love their gold._

Thor addressed the gatekeeper, who stood with his hands resting on top of a sword. "Thank you, Heimdall."

They began the trek on the rainbow bridge, Loki following behind them.

"Wait, we have to walk? That far? You guys have more technology than this, don't you?" Tony was stunned into immobility at the distance they would have cross. There was a very muffled laughter that made it's way to Stark, causing him to look back, catching the creases of amusement around green eyes, which immediately dissipated into blankness when he spotted the man in front of him looking. Tony's stomach twisted, and he wasn't sure why.

* * *

><p>"Father!" Thor clambered into the throne room, Tony and Loki in tow.<p>

Alright more gold. This kind of sucks.

The king of all the realms viewed the thunderer with worry.

"What is it, my son?" Odin pointedly glanced at Loki, a heaviness seeming to emanate around the aging royalty. The silvertongue glared defiantly back at his not-father.

"Loki has committed great crimes in his days on Midgard, but I have reason to believe he wasn't in his right mind."

"Of course he wasn't my boy, no one in their right mind tries to conquer an entire realm."

It was with great effort that Anthony kept his giggling to himself, the embodiment of mischief next to him's eyes twinkling with hilarity. Contradictory and entertaining as it was, there was a serious matter at hand, and Tony was capable of at least managing situations like this-though never on this scale-with some tact.

So, he gave an unconvincing cough and straightened.

Odin took that moment to finally notice him, impatience scattered across the room in fragments.

"Why have you brought a mortal into Asgard Thor?" The All-Father's voice was too even, crisp, and sharp enough to cut the Iron Man suit.

"He is the one who informed me of an abnormality, but-"

Tony stepped forward, raising his hand a bit. "Tony Stark, erm-All-Father was it? King Odin? Let's just skip over titles, though I'd love to name all of mine. I caught a ride here after I noticed something…off about Loki, that I caught. When he used his staff on some friends of mine, their eyes were all blue. His green beauties weren't glowing with that," he hummed, "Creepiness they had, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't wear contacts to just fuck with us." He took care not mention his fright at coming back to Asgard.

Loki paused in the middle of trying to escape his bonds, hands rattling the chains, trying to fit his hands through the cuffs. It was obvious his face wrestled between distaste at the 'green beauties' comment and heavy, dark, drops of confusion from being defended.

Though the All-Father seemed displeased with the mortals coarse explanation, his contemplation was clear. His one eye shut partly in concentration, still somehow managing to look regal as ever.

_That's annoying._

"Are you confident in this?"

"Like I said, just something I saw," Tony climbed into his thoughts for a moment, rummaging between haphazardly thrown boxes with 'Reindeer Games' written on them. Images of a rapidly approaching street, before that, glass splintering into glittering stars are filed within, a hole in the sky he barely got out of.

A sense of iciness settles itself uncomfortably in Tony's stomach.

That.

Dark.

Terrifying.

Crater. That crater on the opposite side of where it was supposed to be.

A failed call.

Power down.

Squeezing his eyes shut, what he was looking for finally surfaced.

Footage of Loki, his appearance through this side of the 'door.' Looking ghastly pale, sweating, bags under his eyes purple as bruises, nearly falling over.

It was hard to not feel a little worried. Not to mention the people he had immediately killed. They weren't just bags of meat. They had been people with lives, maybe families, just doing their work. All ended with a blast from that damned spear. Or stabbed.

Or shot.

Clint still hasn't fully recovered.

Loki's history didn't match up though. He still spited Thor, but never enough to really kill him.

He still did try.

But Odin was being too lenient already, best not to bring that up. To mention the All-Father, now that Tony picked his gaze out of his thoughts, he placed it on the Asgardian.

_Okay, now I actually feel threatened._

"They was some footage of Loki, after he came through the portal. He looked sick, well, more than that. Couldn't even make it out of the room without doubling over."

There was a significant stiffening, signaled by chains clattering down after being pulled tight.

Stark's head snapped back towards Loki, whose anger was reaching out in flames.

The iron hot grip tightening around Tony's gut was hard to ignore, but he slowly turned back to Odin.

Thor stepped forward again. "Father?"

Standing, Odin spoke. "I will speak to Heimdall."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the cut off, I really wanted to post and just wasn't feeling this chapter anymore <em>


End file.
